Writing Wrongs
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Shuichi leaves Eiri and Eiri is a wreck. Usami knows what needs to be done, but if Eiri wants Shuichi back it's going to take subterfuge. Eiri doesn't know what he's in for. Enter Misaki and the plot thickens.


Writing Wrongs

"Okay Eiri, I'll see you here next week then. And please, have those revisions done. It's not like I want to ask you to have to rewrite manuscripts,.I don't understand what's wrong with you lately?"

Eiri Yuki glared at his managing editor. He didn't like being told to edit any of his works and this was no exception. "I told you that I will not change the story. Since when do you tell me what my readers will like and not like? If I want them to live or die, be together or break up, it's my decision, not yours. Besides, it's only a rough draft of the first half of the book. Give me a break already."

"But Eiri.." was all Mizurki got out before Eiri stormed out of the office, manuscript in hand.

'Since when does she get to tell me how to write _my_ novels? The unmitigated nerve of that woman. Why.' The young writer was lost in thought and not looking where he was going when he literally ran right into another man so hard they both fell backward; Eiri's manuscript scattering everywhere.

"Hey, bud, watch where you're going," A disgruntled Eiri proclaimed.

Staring back at him with a not so happy glare in his dark blue eyes was none other than fiction writer Akihiko Usami. "And just who are you calling 'bud', Eiri Yuki? Did someone burn your toast or put salt in your coffee this morning?"

Eiri was trying to recover his papers when he looked up to see his fellow writer and acquaintance sitting there unceremoniously in the floor. "Well, the least you can do is help me pick up my manuscript, after all you did run into me, Usagi."

Using his nickname meant that Eiri wasn't too mad at him, so something else was wrong. Akihiko got the last few sheets of paper of the floor but before he handed them to Eiri he held them back. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" The other writer really wasn't in any mood to be playing around this morning. He tried to grab those precious papers from his colleague but to no avail. " You can have the papers if you tell me what's really bothering you."

A very heavy sign and a nod later, Akihiko gave Eiri his manuscript. He finally looked up and without the scowl on his face to mask his true feelings, Akihiko could tell that his friend was in some kind of pain. "Why don't we go get some coffee. I will help you get this back in order and you can tell me what's going on."

Coffee was actually had back at the Usami apartment. There was plenty of room to spread out the papers so they could be put in order and the coffee was free. For the most part, getting the manuscript together was quick and silent work. When that was done, coffee was poured and the two men retreated to the living room to talk.

There was drinking of coffee by no talk, so Akihiko broke the silence,"So Eiri, I could hear some of what was going on as I was walking down the hall at the publisher's today. What's so bad about your manuscript that your editor wanted you to change it?"

Eiri put his coffee down and just slumped over, putting his head in his hands. It was no use trying to hide it any longer. "I just can't write. I try and try and it's not going anywhere. The more I try, the worse it gets. I knew it was a piece of crap before I went in there today, but when Mizurki started tearing it apart, I just lost it. It's not her fault, but..." He didn't know how to explain it.

"So, how's your relationship with Shuichi going?" Silence, dead silence. Then Eiri started crying. "Sp can I assume that I figured out the problem?" Eiri didn't answer, just kept crying, so Akihiko put his arm around Eiri's shoulder and pulled him close.

It was the first time in a very long time that Eiri let his emotions out. He hadn't cried in a couple of years and it felt really good to let go of everything. The two men sat there like that for quite some time before Eiri finally couldn't cry anymore. When he was totally spent, he just caved, leaned down and rested his head on Akihiko's lap. Within minutes Eiri was sleeping restfully.

Since he didn't have anything better to do, Akihiko reached over and picked up the unfinished manuscript and started reading it. It started out much like most of Eiri's romance novels. Girl meets boy, they don't like each other at first, but fall in love. But unlike his novels, this one was turning dark and mysterious. It seems that when he asked about his relationship with Shuichi, the novel was answering the question. The lovers were drifting apart, but the reason was vague. The guy didn't know why and the girl wasn't giving any answers. So, it seems Eiri was in a fog about his relationship with Shuichi and it was affecting not only that relationship but also his work.

Several hours passed and close to sunset Eiri finally woke up. He sat up, trying to figure out where he was and finally got his bearings. "Usagi, how long have I been asleep?"

"About seven hours. I figured you really needed it, so I just let you so. It gave me a chance to read your manuscript and also understand what's going on with you."

Eiri rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "You read my manuscript and figured everything out huh? And what did you conclude oh psychic one?"

"Well, this novel is going to be scrapped for one thing and you are going to have to start over from about the fifth chapter, but not just yet." He put the papers on the coffee table. "Mizurki was right, it needs a rewrite, but not until you are in a much better frame of mind."

"Oh, and you can tell all that from reading half a book?" Eiri was being sarcastic.

"Listen, we have known each other for a few years. We both have had our ups and downs and out backgrounds are similar. So, let me tell you what I think, uninterrupted. If I am wrong, you can tell me to go to hell, but if I am right, you will let me help you. Deal?"

The prospect of telling Usagi to go to hell was tempting, but the fact was, Eiri did need someone to help him and he didn't know where to start so, "Deal."

"Right. So, forget about the book for a bit. I'll get back to that. Let me tell you what's going on with your life because that's why your book sucks. I need to ask you one question. Where is Shuichi staying right now? He was staying with you but something tells me that he isn't there now. So where is he and why did he leave?"

To say that Eiri was surprised was an understatement. "He's staying with Hiroshi and he left about six weeks ago. As to why he left, it's beyond me. He just said he was moving in with Hiro and left. There was no discussion and he hasn't talked to me since."

"So, you just let him walk out the door and didn't try to stop him. He said goodbye. There was no argument that preceded it? You didn't tell him to go, or you didn't have time for him? Nothing, right?"

Eiri thought back to that night. He had been working on the manuscript. Shuichi came into his office to tell him something but he was focused on his writing. The next thing he knew, Shuichi was saying he was leaving and moving in with Hiro."No, no argument, I didn't say a thing to him. "

Akihiko was getting the picture. Eiri didn't do or say anything and that's why Shuichi left. The young singer was being ignored. Eiri, like himself, could get wrapped up in his work and that was cause for some jealousy. It doesn't have to be another person, but when a lover is being ignored for someone or something else, jealousy will take over. There is only so much jealousy anyone can take. He should know, it almost cost him is relationship with his Misaki. But he knew that telling Eiri that wasn't going to work because Eiri was stubborn. He always was and even if he promised to make amends, it wouldn't last. No, it was going to take a shock to the system to get him to change his ways. So, a plan was needed.

Akihiko smiled at his friend. "I will do what I can to help you, but you are going to have to want Shuichi back. It will take some time. So, I suggest you concentrate on your writing and I will see what I can do."

The other writer was skeptical, but at this stage of the game, he was up the proverbial creek without a paddle and needed all the help he could get. "I can try to write, but I don't know who that will work."

"First, take everything after chapter five and shred it. That's pure crap and you know it, Mizurki knows it and your readers won't buy it. Start from there. I will help you get started. Another thing is, you need a change of scenery. So, pack up your laptop and bring it here. We can do our writing together and if either of us gets stumped, we can bounce ideas off one another. Plus there's a park across the street and a great coffee shop two doors down."

"Yeah, coffee shop. I can do that. No offense, but I don't know who taught you to make coffee, but yours sucks." Eiri laughed.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers, and the next coffee is on you."

Since it was getting late, and Misaki was due home from college soon, Eiri decided to head for home. He promised to come back the next day around 10AM so they could get started on the rewrite. That worked fine with Akihiko and the pair of writers called it a night.

Not a half hour after Eiri left, Misaki came home. "Tadaima Usagi."

Akihiko came out of the kitchen He scooped Misaki up in his arms and gave him a big kiss. "I missed you!"

Misaki was equally glad to see his Usagi and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. "So, what did you make me for dinner? Or am I supposed to be dinner again tonight?" he giggled.

For the first time in quite a while, Usagi didn't take his young lover up on that offer. "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you." He carried Misaki over to the couch and gently put him down, then sat next to him.

Although he was pouting a little, Misaki was also intrigued that Usagi wanted a favor. "Okay I'll bite, what's the favor."

After explaining the events of the day, the plan was explained. "Eiri and Shuichi need to get back together. That's important. They should never have separated, just like you and I should never be separated. But Eiri can be stubborn, narrow-minded when he is writing, thoughtless and seem uncaring. Shuichi needs to know that Eiri really does love him and want him. So, what we need to do is make sure that Eiri conveys that to Shuichi."

A slap up the side of the older man's head was all he got. "And just how is that going to happen with me? How am I going to do this with a favor? "

"Do you remember when we went through that rough patch a couple of years ago, right after you started college? I was writing nonstop and you couldn't get me to take you out or spend any time with you, except when I wanted..." that's as far as he got.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Go on."

"Do you remember what you did to get me understand just how much I loved you, wanted you and would die if you weren't here with me?"

Misaki's face lit up like a 1000 watt light bulb. "Do you want me to..."

"Yes. Exactly. It's the only way that Eiri is going to realize that he might lose Shuichi completely. Once he knows there's that real possibility, he'll make whatever changes are necessary to win Shuichi back and keep him happy." Akihiko was pleased with his plan.

"There's just one little flaw with the plan. Eiri knows me, and do you think he would believe that Shuichi would fall for me?" There was a little doubt creeping in.

"Eiri doesn't know you very well, and hasn't seen you in years. Shuichi doesn't know you at all. I think the plan will work. All you have to do is get Shuichi to start spending tome with you in places where Eiri can see you two, and when the time is right, you'll know what to do."

It was a viable plan, if Shuichi could be convinced to go along with it. IF Shuichi wanted Eiri back in his life. There was that big IF. Well, there was only one way to find out, the next day, Misaki was going to go to NG and see his idol. It was just a good thing that he had an in over there.

After class the next day, Misaki went over to NG studios and asked to see Mr Sakano. The Producer was called to the lobby and when he saw Misaki was pleasantly surprised. "Misaki-kun, what brings you here today?

"Sakano-chan, hi. I was wondering if I could speak to you in private for a few minutes."

The pair went down the hall to an office with Sakano's name on it. "So, what brings my sister-in-law's cousin to the studio today?"

"As producer for Bad Luck, I am sure you have seen that Shindou-san has not been himself lately, right?"

Sakano just nodded. "Oh, it is such a shame. The band is hardly getting a work done. I don't know what we are going to do. If Seguchi-san finds out that Shindou-san isn't able to finish the lyrics for their next CD on time, he may cancel their contract. It's getting to be quite desperate."

"Well, I think I know the answer to the problem, and if you will let me, I would like to help solve that problem, and Eiri's problem too."

The producer looked at his little family member sideways. "What does Eiri Yuki's problem have to do with.." and then he stopped. "Of course, the two of them are having problems. No wonder Shindou-san cannot write."

"Exactly. There is a plan to get them back together, but I need your permission to see Shuichi." Misaki almost begged.

"If you can get Shindou-san to finish writing those lyrics, I will get you in to see anyone you want!"

It wasn't difficult to get a visitor's badge for Misaki and the two went upstairs to Studio B where the members of Bad Luck were sitting around. Suguru was complaining that Shuichi wasn't trying hard enough to write. Hiro was strumming his guitar, ignoring Suguru's complaints. But the most frightening sight was manager K with a hand-held cannon pointed at Shuichi's head calmly saying "You will write those lyrics on time or I will pull this trigger." A typical threat that apparently never seemed to work.

"Um, gentlemen, we have a visitor. This is my cousin Misaki Takahashi." Sakano then introduced Misaki to everyone, leaving Shuichi to the last. "If everyone would take a short break, I would like to see Shindou-san in the conference room across the hall please."

Not that any work was being done anyway, everyone just kept not doing what they were not doing and Shuichi went across the hall with Sakano and Misaki. Once the door was closed, Misaki did the talking.

"Shindou-san, I won't beat around the bush. Eiri is miserable and it's affecting his writing. You are just as miserable and it's affecting your writing. You two need to get back together."

Shuichi started to walk out the door when Sakano stopped him."Please Shindou-san, hear him out."

Shuichi turned around and sat down. So Misaki continued. "Eiri spent almost all of yesterday at my apartment crying on my Usagi's shoulder about how me messed things up with you. He hasn't been eating or sleeping and his latest novel is a piece of crap. Usagi talked to Eiri and apparently he is unaware of what he did to make you leave."

"Yeah, I figured as much. He's never aware of anything, that's his problem." Shuichi humphed.

"We know. That's the conclusion Usagi came to after Eiri told us about the night you left. It seems Eiri has fallen into the same track that Usagi used to be in with me. He gets so wrapped up in his work that he doesn't pay attention to you, doesn't hear when you are talking to him and you feel totally left out. Does that sound about right?"

Violet eyes opened wide and Shuichi's mouth gaped open. "Exactly. I can be standing in front of him talking a mile a minute and he doesn't hear word I say. I am invisible."

"Well, that's what we have to change. And the only way to do that is for him to think that he is losing you forever. But not just you walking out and moving in with Nakano-san. You apparently have done that before. No, you have to have a new love interest that you are smitten with. Someone that fawns over you, listens to you and cares about the little things." Misaki was making his point. "Sound good?"

Shuichi was liking the sound of this, but there were some holes that needed plugging. "Sounds okay but where am I going to find this person and who can I get to play along? I really only love Yuki and I only want Yuki." Shuichi started to cloud up and Misaki could see the tears were going to start flowing.

"No crying. If this is going to work, no crying over your Yuki. Eiri has to believe that you are enamored with this new person. Everything has to seem real, no matter how far it goes."

Sniffing back his tears, Shuichi nodded. "Okay, but who are you thinking of. Hiro won't do because Yuki already knows that he's going with Ayaka.

"Me. Eiri doesn't know me. Even though I am with Usagi, Eiri hasn't even met me. Since Usagi and I went through this exact same rough patch a couple of years ago, I know exactly how to play this out. We will go on some dates, make sure that we are seen, maybe have some paparazzi take pictures. Usagi will arrange to have Eiri and himself be somewhere when you are I are together and then when we know that he is getting good and jealous, ready to make his all or nothing commitment to you, we lay the final straw down."

"What's this final straw?" Shuichi was intrigued. He had never done anything so low-down underhanded and conniving. It was something that Yuki might do, but not him. "I am liking this so far. But what will finally make Yuki proclaim his love for me and never treat me this way again?"

"That Shuichi is a surprise because if I tell you now, you won't react properly when Eiri come in." That's all Misaki would say.

Still, if it would bring his Yuki back to him, it was worth a try. Shuichi agreed and a funny thing, his attitude immediately got better. He left the room and went across the hall and was able to start writing.

Two days later, it was a slow day at the studio and just so happened that Misaki was free from classes. He had arranged to meet Shuichi for coffee at a particular coffee shop across the street from the park near the apartment where he lived. Misaki first. Eiri and Akihiko were sitting in the park talking when he arrived. Shortly thereafter, a certain pink-haired singer showed up. Akihiko turned to Eiri and pointed to Shuichi. "Isn't that ..."

Eiri squinted against the sunlight, but he recognized that bright pink hair. "Yeah, that's him. I wonder what he's doing over here?"

Akihiko shrugged and went back to working on his laptop. Eiri though was not as factitious about working and kept looking up toward the coffee shop. Akihiko glanced up every now and then at Eiri and inwardly smiled, phase one was working.

After about an hours Misaki and Shuichi walked out of the coffee shop together, laughing and chatting. They walked down the street together and turned the corner out of sight. Eiri was not happy at the sight. "Who was the kid with Shuichi?"

Looking up from his laptop, the other writer peered down the street just after the couple had turned. "Sorry, I missed them. I cannot say." Oh how he loved how this was going.

Apparently that was enough for one day's work. Eiri couldn't concentrate now. He slammed his laptop closed. Not wanting to let one little coffee date cause everything to fold, Akihiko calmed the writer. Look, it may have just been some fan that he met and they got to talking. Relax Eiri. Besides, you've been making such great progress. How about we go up to my apartment and get some lunch. It will take your mind off seeing Shuichi."

"Lunch, yeah, that's a good idea." So the writers adjourned from the park, but for Eiri, there was still that picture in the back of his mind of Shuichi laughing it up with another man.

Things seemed to settle down for a couple of days, so Misaki and Usagi decided to turn up the heat. Misaki called Shuichi and found out that Bad Luck was having an autograph session at a local record shop. He arranged to meet him there and that afterward they would go out to dinner. Usagi was already with Eiri doing some rewrites on both of their manuscripts and around dinner time, suggested they go out to get something to eat. It just so happened that the restaurant he picked was one of Eiri's favorites.

The writers got there first and were seated with a bird's eye view of the front door. Akihiko made sure to sit with his back to the door so Eiri couldn't miss seeing the younger men walk in. There was no mistaking with Shuichi and Misaki came in because there were some fan-girls in the restaurant and they went wild when Bad Luck's lead singer walked in. Fortunately the management ushered the famous singer to a booth quickly and away from the hubbub. That booth was opposite where the writers were sitting and directly in eyesight of one Eiri Yuki.

Misaki sat where Eiri could see him but Shuichi's back was to his lover. It worked out perfectly. Eiri was seething and shooting dagger-ed looks at Misaki. After drinks and appetizers were served, Misaki decided to turn up the heat. He leaned over the table a bit to talk to Shuichi and then as Shuichi put his arm on the table, he started caressing it. Shuichi played along just like they rehearsed. The two acted like they were more than just casual friends. A sidewards glance told Misaki that Eiri's golden eyes were turning various shades of green. The jealous monster was emerging. There wasn't too much more touching during the dinner, but when the two left, Misaki made sure to put his arm around Shuichi's waist and pull him close.

Usagi grabbed Eiri's arm as he started to get up from the table to go after the pair. "Eiri, what do you think you are doing? Didn't you say that Shuichi walked out on you? Have you had any contact with him since?"

Eiri pulled his arm away from his friend and sat down. "Yeah, you're right. He still won't reply to my texts or answer my phone calls. "

"Then, I'd say that maybe he's trying to move on. Either way, now's not the time to make a move."

The rest of their dinner was quiet and Eiri's plate went uneaten. Akihiko Usami was quite pleased with the progress of the plan. He finished his dinner and even ate dessert. They adjourned to Usami apartment where Eiri sat on the couch lamenting how he missed Shuichi. It was so touching. If it wasn't how Akihiko wanted everything to go, he could get very tired of hearing it, but it was exactly what the plan was, so he had no one to blame but himself. The only thing he really regretting about this plan was that Misaki couldn't stay in the apartment during this time. If Eiri was to find out that Misaki was his young lover and this was all a ploy to maneuver Eiri into making up with Shuichi, all would be lost. So, Misaki was staying with one of his friends on campus. It was costing also costing him a pretty yen or two for all these dates, after all, he was picking up the tab. He wasn't asking Shuichi to pay for it even though he could well afford it. Still, if it helped his friend, he didn't mind.

The Misaki and Shuichi made sure to just happen to be at several places that Eiri was visiting in the next week or so. For being such a brilliant writer and a man with a high intellect, everyone was surprised that he hadn't caught on to the rouse. Finally, Shuichi was getting tired of the charade. He wanted to get back together with Yuki and wanted this whole game to end. He wanted something, anything that would push Yuki to the breaking point and force him to realize that he loved Shuichi.

Misaki and Akihiko were also getting wary of this plot and agreed. Eiri had quit writing and all he did was lament about Shuichi. The time was ripe for that final push. Finally Akihiko told Eiri that he had enough of his moping around. He literally kicked Eiri in the ass and said, "For all that is holy, man. You love him, you miss him. Get off your ass and go find him and tell him."

Wake up call heard loud and clear. Eiri called NG and talked to his brother-in-law. He wanted to know the schedule for Bad Luck. As it stood, the only ones with that knowledge were the manager and producer. Eiri called Sakano and found out that the group was free the entire weekend, however, he had numbers where everyone could be reached. Being part of this plan, and not fainting as he usually did when things of this nature arose, he calmly gave Eiri the phone number where Shuichi could be reached during the weekend.

The number was familiar, but not one that he associated with Shuichi. He dialed it and it was the Tokyo Dome hotel. No wonder it seemed familiar. In is wilder days, before he started dating Shuichi, it was where he took ladies for that special evening. So what was Shuichi doing there? Well, he was going to find out. He asked for Shuichi's room number, but like all good hotels, they don't give that information out over the phone. Fine, he was just going to go there and find out for himself.

A car ride to the hotel and the valets knew that BMW immediately. "How long will you be staying this time Sir?"

"Not sure." He answered as he took the valet ticket.

With no luggage, he strolled in and up to the front desk like he had done countless times before. "I have a reservation but I don't know if my guest is here yet. Could you check for me?"

The pretty concierge looked at him. "Why of course Mr Uesugi. Who is your guest?"

"Shindou, Shuichi Shindou."

The lady checked the room assignments. "Um, I have a room for him but he's not under your reservation. In fact, I'm so embarrassed. It seems there is no room reserved for you."

Eiri laid on the charm. He looked at the lady's name plate very nonchalantly. "Yumiko. How many times have I stayed here?"

She blushed. "Quite a few, sir."

"And have I ever not had a reservation with my name and the other party's name?"

"No."

"So, If I know my other party's name, don't you think it would make sense that I would have a reservation?"

Not looking any further in the computer, the young lady, gave the room number to Eiri with a key.

Just as he was about to head to the elevators, who should walk in the lobby but Misaki. He walked to the front desk. "I have a reservation under Takahahi, Misaki."

The other person at the front desk confirmed the reservation. "The other party is already in your room. You may go up now." Misaki took the key and started for the elevator. He spied Eiri out of the corner of his eye and as he entered the elevator smiled.

The green-eyed monster took over Eiri and he almost ran to the elevator. His question was answered about why Shuichi was here, but he wanted to know just who this other guy was and what he was doing with HIS Shuichi. The next elevator got there quickly and Eiri was in it and on the way to the seventh floor. He tapped his foot waiting as the floor numbers blinked, 2, 3, 4, 5 6, and finally 7 and the doors opened. He watched as Misaki walked into room 708. Looking at the number on the key card he had, he realized, yes, 708 was the room he wanted.

Eiri waited a few minutes and seethed. He didn't know what he was going to do when he walked into the room. Was he going to yell, go ballistic and hurt someone? He didn't know. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He used his key and opened the door. When he walked in, he got an eyeful.

Sitting in a chair opposite the door was Shuichi. He was just sitting there, his hands on the arms of the chair. his left leg crossed over his right thigh. Sitting in a chair in a corner at the opposite side of the room was Misaki.

Eiri looked at the two men and was surprised. "What in the hell is going on here? Shuichi, who is this guy?"

Shuichi looked over at his guest. "Eiri, this is Misaki. I think you have seen him with me the past several weeks. And what difference is it to you?"

Walking over to Misaki, Eiri amazingly kept his cool. "I would like you to leave. I have some things I need to say to my boyfriend and you don't need to hear them."

"Boyfriend? Since when am I your boyfriend? The last I remember, you couldn't find the time of day to even talk to me, much less have time to have a boyfriend." Shuichi was calm but adamant.

Misaki got up and casually walked over to Shuichi and kissed him. Not too passionately, but just enough to get a rise out of Eiri.

That was the button that finally pushed Eiri over the edge. He all but rushed over, pulled Misaki back by his shirt collar and threw him on the bed. "ENOUGH! That's MY boyfriend, those are MY lips you are kissing and you better not have done anything else with MY Shuichi! Now, if you don't mind, I have some other things I need to say to MY boyfriend , so will you kindly leave!"

"Well, I think I have overstayed my welcome, Shuichi. I'll be leaving now." Misaki said as he winked. Of course, Eiri didn't see the wink since his back was turned to the exiting Misaki. "Have a good one, you two."

Shuichi sat there and unfolded his legs. "So, now I'm your boyfriend, and these are your lips. I'm your Shuichi. And just when did all this come about?

Eiri sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Shuichi. "I've been a terrible boyfriend, haven't I? I get so wrapped up in my writing that I just block you out. That's what happened the night you left, isn't it? I did it again. After all the times you told me that I do it, and I told you I wouldn't, it happened again."

Shuichi nodded. "Are you going to sit there and tell me it's never going to happen again and mean it?"

Eiri shook his head. "I won't lie to you. What I will tell you is that I love you. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before or ever will love again. I don't want to lose you. You walking out on me was the worst thing that ever happened."

Shuichi looked at him with a very skeptical look on his face. "Worst thing ever?"

Eiri knew what Shuichi was referring to. "Yeah, losing you is the worst thing to ever happen to me, worst than _that. _You walking out on me just about killed me. I eat, I can't sleep, I can't write. I want you to come home and I don't want you to ever leave again."

"But you aren't going to change, are you?" Shuichi was almost ready to cry.

Getting up, walking over and kneeling in front of him. "I'll try. It's going to be something we both have to work on. I can't change overnight. You have to know that I love you, always know that. But you have to know that when I am working, I work. It's the same with you. How many times have you told me that when you are in the groove, you can't be bothered. Well, we just have to understand that about each other. I don't mean to tone you out. I don't mean to ignore you. But if I am staring at the screen and my fingers are moving, I am in that world."

It finally sunk in. Eiri did love him and wanted him. He had never really explained it like this to him before. "So, it doesn't matter if I come in there blaring my boom box or try to smother you with kisses, you just aren't really there. It's not me, it's you. I get it now." He sighed. "We definitely have a lot of work to do on our relationship. But I think the first thing you need to do is get a sign for your office door. When you are in there and it's one of those times, just put up the sign that says 'Gone' or something like that. Then, I know you cannot be disturbed, and I cannot be. That way, I won't feel that you are ignoring me. I'll just know that you are in the groove. I get it."

Eiri hugged Shuichi. "I'll do my best to make those times few, maybe two or three times a week when I have a deadline. But you have to promise that you will work harder on your lyrics. I don't like it when you are kept at the studio for days on end because you have writer's block. If it's because of the problems we have been having then, maybe this will help with that too."

Shuichi nodded and squeezed Eiri's neck. It had been so long since the two of them been together and it felt so good just to be in each other's arms.

Eiri pulled back and looked at Shuichi, he had a couple of questions though. "About that guy you were with, what would have happened if I hadn't shown up here?

The door opened behind them and a familiar voice chimed in. "Nothing between Misaki and Shuichi, I can guarantee that Eiri."

Standing in the doorway stood Akihiko and Misaki, hand in hand. "Hi guys!" Misaki was beaming. "Nice seeing you both back together."

Eiri stood up and just looked at everyone. "Someone mind telling me what in the hell is going on here?"

Akihiko decided to bring the writer up to speed. "You needed a push in the right direction. So, Misaki and I decided to give you that push. Oh, Misaki here, he's my boyfriend. Sorry I couldn't let you know that fact before, but it wouldn't have exactly helped the plan any, now would it? Oh and Shuichi, he's been in on the whole thing since the beginning, so has his producer Sakano. Don't get all in his face though, he's Misaki's cousin." Akihiko could see Eiri turning a few shades of red, so he walked over and sat the other writer down. "Look Eiri, we all know you love Shuichi and visa versa. But in order for you to understand just how much you need and want him in your life, it took practically hitting you over the head with a shovel to pound that fact into your brain. We needed to use subterfuge to drive the point home. It was tricky but it worked. So, are we forgiven?"

A squeeze of his hand by Shuichi brought Eiri's attention where it needed to be, back to his lover. He smiled. "Yeah, everyone's forgiven. If I am really that dense that it took all of you to trick even someone as smart as me to realize what a great guy I have here, then hell, it was worth it." He looked at Misaki. "I hope I didn't hurt you earlier."

Misaki smiled and pulled his shirt collar out, "Naw, didn't hurt a bit."

"Well then, if everyone is through, I believe I have some making up to do with my boyfriend." Eiri said with a touch of good-natured evil in his voice.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Akihiko grinned as he turned to Misaki. "As a matter of fact, there's this other room key I have that says room 710. Hm, I believe that's the room I have reserved for us. Care to go?"

I t didn't take any coaxing for Misaki to almost drag his lover out the door and down the hall to the suit waiting for them.

Just before the door closed, room service arrived. "I have your order Mr Shindou."

"Oh, just bring it in and put it over there, please." He waited for the cart to be wheeled in, grabbed his wallet from the side table and handed several bills to the waiter. "Thanks." The waiter left and the door automatically locked as it shut.

"You ordered stuff for you and Misaki before I got here?"

"No, for you and me. Take a look"

Eiri walked over and pulled up the cloche. There was a whole strawberry pie and a bucket with champagne. "So, you knew I was coming"

"Of course. It was all carefully planned. We knew you were getting more jealous every time you saw me with Misaki, and getting the hotel phone number was going to be the clincher." Shuichi was so proud of himself. "So, are you just going to stand there looking at it or are you going to indulge. Strawberry pie is the specialty of the kitchen here."

Eiri picked up the pie, got a glimmer in his eye. "Oh, I'm going to indulge, alright." Shuichi saw what was coming and got out of that chair. And that pie and Shuichi landed on the bed.

As for Akihiko and Misaki, well, that's their story and they will tell it some other time.


End file.
